


Calum's Piercing

by 5sosquiff



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Has a Daddy Kink, Calum Switch, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Daddy Luke, Daddy Michael, Dominant Bottom, Dominant Michael, Luke Switch, M/M, OT4, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosquiff/pseuds/5sosquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Calum tries to be a big boy and gets tattoos and piercings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calum's Piercing

Lately Calum's been changing. 

He's been more defiant and less needy and frankly his Daddies don't know what to do about it. They just assumed that it was some type of phase so they didn't worry when they had to spend a weekend all the way in California for work. They were all very important business men being apart of a multi million dollar franchise. Calum doesn't work and why should he if he's got 3 rich daddies?

He's not a gold digger or anything like that they've been his daddy's ever since they went off to college and became college room mates 3 years ago.

"Bye babe we'll be back." Ashton pecked a sleepy Calum on the lips. Ashton was always the one to say bye last, him being the daddy of his daddy's. It makes sense because Ashton is the strongest, oldest, most experienced, and at times the roughest of them all.   
"Bye daddy Ashton." He mumbled curling into the soft warmth of the bed.   
He heard Ashton chuckle and waited patiently for the door to close before getting up and quickly getting dressed.  
He wanted to surprise his daddy's. Wanted to show them how much of a big boy he actually was. He grabbed his wallet and looked at himself in the mirror. He blushed lightly when he saw all the marks that were peaking out from his shirt over his neck. 

It's one thing to have someone with a marking kink but its a whole nother story when you have 2 daddies with the kink. They would silently fight over their ownership of Calum. Ashton and Michael would mark him up so many times that his whole body would be covered in them and not a speck wasn't. Calum couldn't go outside for weeks when they fought over him like that. 

He loved it.

Calum combed through his hair using his hands while slowly walking into the elevator. His ass was a little sore from last night but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Calum got a couple of strange looks as he walked out of the very fancy apartments. While they all wore silk pressed suits Calum had on tight ripped black jeans and a loose black tank top. He put on his sunglasses when he walked outside thanking the doorman while he did. That and Calum was walking as if he was wearing heels while hiking the Himalayas. 

"Hey jimmy mind giving me a lift?"   
Jimmy opened the limo door for Calum smirking knowingly. Jimmy was Calum's body guard and personal driver. The boys were very insistent on Calum having one and no matter how many times Calum told them he didn't need a buff baby sitter they still gave him one.  
Honestly he would be lying if he said that he didn't like having Jimmy around when his daddies were gone working.

"Where to?"

"The tattoo and body piercing shop please."

 

Calum felt a bit ashamed and....worried. If they knew that someone....a stranger was touching this part of Calum they would probably beat him to a pulp or at least hire someone to beat the shit out of the poor guy.

It's happened before back in their college days.

"You sure you want to do this?" The man asked a fancy looking thing in his hands angled right at the head of Calum's cóck ready to pierce it.

"Yes." The man pushed some type of button and Calum cursed endlessly into the air.

"Hold on I have to put the piercing all the way in so try not to move."

Calum bit his lip his eyes watering the word daddy hung on his lips. He wanted to cry out to them. To curl up in a ball and let them pamper him like they used to. Let them change his nappy and give him milk occasionally rubbing his tummy and playing with him. But no not anymore. Calum was a big boy now and he just did a big boy thing. He was being brave.

That night Calum waddled home and laid down on the bed sore and shamefully crying. Wordlessly he slipped on a nappy and curled into his daddies pillows.

*ring ring ring*

"Hello?" Calum asked into the phone laying down on his bed, well their bed. 

"Hey babe." Luke said into the phone. He could hear Ashton and Michael faintly fighting in the background.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"So....Our business in California is going to take longer than one week. The people here are either corrupted or incompetent. We basically have to investigate everything decide who to fire and then replace them. After we replace them we have to retrain them and who knows how much this is all going to cost and its just-its a mess right now. We're talking at least a month and that's if all of us stay and work our asses off."

Calum whimpered, the thought of not seeing them for a whole month physically hurts him.

." C-Can I come over to-"

"That's the thing Calum. If you come you're going to distract us. You see we have to all be working at the same time in order for this to work and if you're here we can't give you the attention that you deserve. Ashton wants you here but Michael and I think that the faster we get this done with the faster we can come back home and take a very long and much needed vacation with you."

Calum stayed quiet thinking. He noticed that Michael and Ashton stopped yelling at each other probably waiting for his response." Okay. I think that I'll stay here."

"But babe are you going to be okay all alone over there?" Ashton asked. He wasn't asking him if he was going to be okay in a mental state but in a physical one. Calum is so used to being touched or cuddled or being plain out fucked at least once a day and with out that security......who knows how much Calum could change.

"Mr. Hemmings we need you in the conference room." Someone said in the background.

Luke sighed." Ok I'll be right there. 

Calum are you sure that your going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

\--3 Weeks later--

Calum bit his lip now used to the feeling of a sharp needle prickling his skin.

"This looks sick dude." Cole said finishing up his masterpiece. He wiped his arm cleaning off the new tattoo.

Calum looked at himself in the mirror smiling at himself. He's got a new tattoo on his collar bone one on his inner fore arm and now a new one on the outside of his forearm which is a bird with his sisters name under it. He also got a tongue piercing.

He can't wait to see Luke's Michael's and Ashton's faces when they see him.   
In the short span of two weeks Calum stopped calling them daddy in his mind. It happened on its own. Calum no longer wanted to be the baby and he was hellbent on proving that he was a big boy. 

For one he's going to college. He also has a job working at a music center. He basically teaches children how to play the guitar and also teaches an adult class on how to play the bass.

He loves it but he hasn't told his boyfriends yet. That makes him both excited and nervous.

Later that day Calum came home smiling to himself because he bought himself something. Something that he knows his boyfriends wont approve of which only makes it that more exciting.  
Calum took his shirt off throwing it on the floor. He rolled his shoulders trying to release some of the tension there. He's so used to being pampered that he's forgotten how it feels to be dog tired. To be sore, to be fit, to be active.

Calum walked into his bedroom and turned on the the water planning on taking a long ass shower.

He looks at the bag that has his present in it. He bites his lip still wondering if he should use it. It sat on the counter top mocking Calum.

He slides his pants off and watched himself spring free. When he was in the car on his way back from getting the tattoo he got a snapchat from Luke.  
He was expecting to see a nude from Luke. They've been doing that for a while now, all of them have. Sending each other nudes or videos of masturbation. But the worst ones are when they're clothed. When they send Calum a picture of them at the office in a conference room having some type of important meeting. The picture only captures them from the bellybutton down showing Calum the tightness in between their open thighs. Seeing it pushing against the sleek expensive fabric of their suits. 

It's caption: Thinking of you.

So now Calum was in the shower letting the water roll off of his shoulders while his hand wrapped around himself. He put a leg up and snuck a finger in his tight hole.

"F-Fuck." He muttered thinking about Ashton's long demanding fingers filling him up.

He curled his fingers and moaned loudly. He pulled on the foreskin of himself eyes rolling back in pleasure. He imagined Luke's talented mouth around him sucking and licking up and down his length. Then he imagined Michael licking up his torso before kissing Calum. His tongue basically fucking into Calum's mouth weaving in and out of his mouth. Calum would always feel dizzy after those kisses.

Calum reached out of the shower to get the present.

He took it out of the bag and studied it looking at the dildo comparing it to his boyfriends. 

* ring ring*

Calum jumped dropping the dildo on accident. "Shit." He hissed. He turned the water off and pulled a white towel over his waist picking up the object with red cheeks.

"Hello?" He said into the phone right before the last ring.

"BABE! We're coming home!" The three of them yelled into the phone making Calum so startled that he dropped the dildo again.

"Oh fuck! Finally! " Calum said giggling into the phone looking down at the dildo with defeat.

" We're boarding our plane now. " Ashton said excitedly.

"Oh man I am so done with California." Michael groaned into the phone.

"Calummm We got you a present!" Luke yelled into the phone with a giggle.

"Really!"

\---8 hours later--

Calum was nervous as hell. He finished taking his shower (without using his present ) and quickly got dressed in a baseball t-shirt that covered most of his tattoo's and black tight jeans with rips at its knees.

He sat down on the couch lazily flicking through his phone.

"Caluummm!!" 

Calum stood up and ran towards the door colliding with the warm and familiar body of Luke. Luke laughed and hugged Calum back. It felt odd. His muscles were bigger now and more developed. Instead of feeling that usual soft squishy feeling of being pressed up against Luke he felt hard rigid lines and a sensual tension that confused him. 

Then Calum was being pulled from Luke and hugged by Michael. Michael took a deep breath in ravishing in the smell of Calum. Calum smiled noticing the new lilac color of Michaels hair.

He took a step back and all three of them turned to look at an awaiting Ashton.

Ashton slowly walked up to Calum. He grabbed his wrists and turned his hand over to reveal Calum's inner forearm tattoo. He looked up at Calum who stayed quiet studying Ashton. Calum put his head down biting his inner lip.

"You didn't ask your daddies if you could get one." Ashton said in a low voice.

Calum with a sudden rush only smiled raising his head up a bit as he said." That's not the only one I got." He turned his arm over to reveal the bird that was on his outer forearm. Then he grabbed the collar of his shirt and stretched it down to show the one on his collar bone." And I don't want to ask anymore." Calum pouted. 

Ashton and Calum stood there starring at each other seizing each other up. " It seems as though Calum has forgotten his daddies. Forgotten how to treat them. " Ashton smiled at Calum. "Lets help him remember."

"No!" Calum said." I am a big boy now and I have done big boy things! I got a job am going to college got some tattoo's and piercings and-"

"Piercings?" Ashton wheezed out.

"Y-Yes! Piercings." Calum said.

"College?" Luke said shocked.

"Job?" Michael asked confused.

"Yes." Calum crossed his arms childishly. "I'm a big boy now! And I want to be treated as such!"

"As such?" Ashton asked his head tipping up and smirk painted on his face.

"Then how do you want to be treated?" Ashton asked mischievously his eyes dangerously dancing with the aura of lovely sins.


End file.
